


the cat in the house

by suhoneymod



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Jealous Yifan, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 06:34:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14731776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suhoneymod/pseuds/suhoneymod
Summary: Kris never wanted a cat, but when Junmyeon brought home a kitten he found out in the rain, he couldn’t say no. Still, he doesn’t like it. There are always fur on his clothes, his allergies acting up, the kitten waking him up in the night by climbing on his face and worst of all, Junmyeon now pays more attention to the kitten than him.





	the cat in the house

**Author's Note:**

> (Prompt #95)
> 
> A big thanks to B for giving suggestions for the ending ♡ I hope the prompter don’t mind me using Yifan instead of Kris, and hope they and everyone loves fluff as much as I do!

 

“Can we keep him?”

 

Yifan’s objection is right at the tip of his tongue but how can he say no when his boyfriend of four years is looking at him with a prominent pout plus those pleading eyes which are his extreme weakness? He hasn’t uttered a reply yet as he brings his feet inside with hurry, leaving a confused Junmyeon. He comes back to the foyer with a dry towel for Junmyeon who’s completely drenched from the downpour.

 

His boyfriend is supposed to return home like always after banking in cash at nearby ATM for paying their monthly bills online. Yifan wasn’t expecting a special guest in Junmyeon’s arms. “I found him in the drain and I couldn’t just leave him there,” Junmyeon resumes with apparent sympathy wrapped in his voice as Yifan begins to dry his wet hair, the taller’s large palms almost framing the shorter’s head.

 

The hems of the towel almost covers half of Junmyeon’s face and Yifan can see the pout is still there. “How do you know it’s a he?” Junmyeon shoots him a sharp glare, holding the small drenched shivering animal protectively close to his equally wet chest, “Do you really have to ask that? Answer my question first.” Yifan moves to rub the back of his boyfriend’s head as he mentally sighs.

 

Yifan never wanted a cat. He never wanted a pet ever since his pet dog died during high school. His heart still does a little tug whenever he remembers his happy memories spent with his dog. Junmyeon is back to looking like a kicked puppy again when he keeps being silent. He will feel like the worst human on the planet if he ever says no. “Sure,” Yifan forces out a smile, dabbing the wetness on Junmyeon’s round cheeks.

 

“You’re the best!”

 

Junmyeon stands on his tiptoes and presses a peck on Yifan’s mouth before he sprints to the toilet at the same floor, the drenched kitten safely tucked in his hold. Yifan just stands there, blinking on how ridiculously rapid his boyfriend was. “I’ve named him Snow. I think he’s two months old,” Junmyeon announces after he joins Yifan at the dining table for late lunch, face occasionally flinching at the thunders booming outside.

 

“Oh,” Yifan simple replies, not really interested as he minds his business. “He’s a Snowshoe breed. Look at his white moustache and his white lil paws,” Junmyeon coos. Yifan glances upwards from his plate to Junmyeon. The younger is holding the kitten like an infant. “Can we go to the vet tomorrow? And then to the pet shop? We need a collar on him and oh! A litter box too,” Junmyeon rambles about the necessities for Snow.

 

He’s just sitting there petting the kitten rather than enjoying Yifan’s self-made meals. “Isn’t he cute, Yifan?” Junmyeon brings the kitten’s small face to his cheek while grinning happily. He’s holding the small animal by its front legs, the back of its body pressed against Junmyeon’s chest, hind legs resting on Junmyeon’s lap. Yifan admits that the kitten is indeed cute but not out loud though.

 

Its ears are black, same goes to its nose and tail. Its paws are purely white, as well as its whiskers. Its body seems to be very, very soft with its gray-beige fur. Just like Junmyeon stated earlier, it does have a white moustache right below its nose. “Well?” Junmyeon raises a brow towards his way, impatient for an answer. The kitten stares at him somewhat inquisitively, its tail lashing against Junmyeon’s chest slightly.

 

“It sure does,” He replies with a short smile before eating again. “Looks like Yifan likes you too,” Junmyeon rubs his nose with the feline’s. Yifan heaves out a heavy breath in silence. He doesn’t really like the fact that there’s going to be a cat in the house after this but as long as Junmyeon is happy, he’s okay with it. He has acknowledge Junmyeon’s huge adoration for cute animals long ago before they started dating.

 

“I’m gonna start training him tomorrow,” Junmyeon glances at Yifan who nods curtly before grabbing Snow’s small white paws, his voice high-pitched with enthusiasm, “Aren’t you excited, Snow?” The furry little animal only lets out the smallest meow which completely melts Junmyeon’s fragile heart. He then remembers something important. Junmyeon gets up before he mumbles, “I forgotten to make milk.”

 

Yifan gazes at his boyfriend as the male settles the kitten to the floor before he sees him going to the kitchen, Snow tentatively following him with wobbly steps. Sighing once again, he empties his plate, feeling neglected already. “Isn’t it dirty?” Yifan questions with unease after spotting his boyfriend carefully placing the kitten between them on their bed. Is Snow going to sleep with them tonight?

 

“He didn’t want to be left alone,” Junmyeon pets the small animal’s head which is already dozing, curled up beside his leg for warmth. Yifan sits on the far edge of their shared bed, eyeing the sleeping cat with caution as he repeats his question, “Isn’t it dirty?” Junmyeon slips his short legs under the fluffy comforters without waking up Snow, “I’ve wiped him clean earlier. We’ll get him groomed tomorrow.”

 

Yifan quirks a thick brow to his boyfriend’s direction, “Are you sure you’re going to keep it?” Junmyeon looks at him with a slightly crooked brow, his eyes screaming of  _‘You got a problem?’_  That’s enough for Yifan to know the answer. “Fine,” He grunts, hesitatingly taking his spot on the queen-sized mattress, feeling envious that Junmyeon is being kinder to the kitten rather than him.

 

“Wake up early tomorrow,” Junmyeon sneakily leans over to his partner and leaves a kiss on the grumpy Yifan’s cheek. Yifan turns around in an instant, arms ready to loop them around his boyfriend but then, Junmyeon hushes, causing him to stop moving. He brings his sight down to where Junmyeon is staring at. The kitten’s tail is moving idly, indicating that it is awake. Yifan is awfully annoyed.

 

“You shouldn’t have moved,” Junmyeon scolds as he scoops up the small animal into his arms before settling it on his belly after a few coos, “Wait. I think he’s hungry.” Yifan mumbles an inaudible, “Whatever,” before turning to the opposite side as he faces the wall, pouting a second later when Junmyeon leaves the room with Snow without saying anything, not even a good night.

 

When his boyfriend returns, he feigns sleep. “Yifan. Yifan, look,” Junmyeon pats on Yifan’s shoulder with haste. Yifan only groans before he yawns as he turns. He closes his mouth halfway when he watches Snow kneading its paws on Junmyeon’s clothed stomach, “What is it doing?” Junmyeon shrugs his shoulders, a smile spreading across his mouth as he pets the kitten’s body, “I think he’s thanking me for the milk.”

 

Yifan nearly snorts but he doesn’t want any punches from Junmyeon. He’s stronger than anyone can imagine. “Hey, Snow. Will you get along well with Yifan?” Said male blinks. He examines the cat which is doing the same. It meows after it looks back to Junmyeon. “Aww,” Junmyeon coos as he places the kitten between them. “But Jun,” Yifan’s voice is laced with sleep but he still whines, “I want to cuddle with you…”

 

Junmyeon gives him a short smile before giving a pat on his head as if he’s a cat, “Snow loves cuddles too so cuddle with him instead?” Yifan blinks twice in disbelief, watching Junmyeon turning to the other side to sleep. He stares down to the kitten which is doing the same, except that it’s looking at him with curiosity. Childishly sticking his tongue out to the small animal, he turns around too and lays on the bed, grumbling. Snow listens to the tall human muttering nonsense. It seems to understand. One of its ears flickers as it thinks of something to do later.

 

“Jun,” The taller of the two whines for the other in the middle of the night, “Junmyeon…” Yifan blindly stretches his long arm to spoon his boyfriend, wanting his warmth. Both of them are cuddly during sleep but Yifan is the cuddle monster in their relationship. The sleepy male keeps calling out for Junmyeon with a whiny tone because he can’t sense his boyfriend. His voice eventually subdues, slowly drifting off to his dreamland.

 

Yifan is dreaming about snowboarding with Junmyeon until out of nowhere, something warm runs over his face. Junmyeon is nowhere to be found and he panics because all he sees now is darkness. He tries pushing away the thing on his face while calling out for his boyfriend. One of Yifan’s eyebrows winces in his sleep, feeling something realistically ticklish brushing against his nose.

 

Before he knows it, he sneezes. The male totally wakes up from his dream, instantly sitting on the bed. “What the f—  _Achoo!_ ” Junmyeon is sleeping like a damn log despite Yifan sneezing thrice at once. Yifan’s sleepy and teary eyes tries to find the cause of him sneezing but he doesn’t have to because the cause is right on Junmyeon’s stomach. “Why did you climb on my face?” Yifan rubs his nose with the back of his hand, glowering childishly at the kitten which is curled up comfily.

 

The cat seems to do the same thing as it has its blue-rimmed eyes fixed on Yifan. Then, the furry little animal turns its small head elsewhere before closing its eyes, completely ignoring Yifan’s existence. Not even a meow for his question. Yifan grumbles lowly in his throat. It’s not even twelve hours yet the cat is testing his patience. It’s also keeping Junmyeon all by itself. With an annoyed huff, he lifts the covers to conceal himself before glaring straight to the wall, unable to sleep.

 

+++

 

Three weeks has passed by, Snow is getting on his nerves. Yifan keeps being patient. He doesn’t want to lose his cool to a freaking cat. He clearly acknowledges that Snow is testing him but that doesn’t mean Yifan is happy on how the animal is carrying out trials on him. It’s as if he’s the new guest in the house. “Jun,” Yifan calls weakly once he spots the shorter in the kitchen after returning from work, in a need of attention.

 

When the other doesn’t seem to notice his presence yet, Yifan controls himself from grinning like an idiot as he sneaks up behind his boyfriend. “Hey,” He coils his long limbs around the small before taking in the shampoo scent of Junmyeon’s hair which washes away his exhaustion in a flash. “Good evening,” Junmyeon greets cheerfully as he resumes washing the dishes. Yifan doesn’t respond.

 

He smooches his boyfriend’s neck, slowly going up to his ear. Junmyeon totally freezes. Yifan smiles softly once he notices the other has stopped whatever he’s doing. He increases his grip around Junmyeon, continuing pressing feather light kisses everywhere within his reach. Junmyeon will always melt whenever he does this. “Yifan, stop it,” Junmyeon warns but his voice doesn’t contain sternness.

 

He doesn’t stop the hand which is slipping underneath his top. So after he turns around after turning off the tap water, Junmyeon fists Yifan’s collar before standing on his toes as he kisses Yifan. Said male presses him against the sink, moving their lips tremendously slowly. Yifan shudders from head to toe when he feels Junmyeon’s small palms roaming all over his back. They pull away for air before slotting their mouths again.

 

It’s been too long since they shared a kiss like this. Yifan misses this a lot. He loves taking it slow, loves testing Junmyeon on how farther he can go, until one of them will surrender which will lead one thing to another. Yifan honestly misses this a lot. He can’t remember when the last time they had their intimate time together. He misses holding Junmyeon like this, kissing him like this, receiving his attention like this, feeling Junmyeon’s heartbeat against his.

 

Just when he wants to tell him something as they part, his boyfriend leaves him just like that after a soft meow echoes into the silent kitchen. Junmyeon kneels to the furry animal despite his flushed face, “Are you hungry, Snow?” The kitten presses its face into his palm in reply, purring needily. Yifan groans but his tone comes out as a whine, “I’m hungry too.” Junmyeon sends him a sharp glare, successfully shutting up Yifan from whining any further.

 

“Help me make milk for Snow,” Junmyeon carries the hungry kitten and leaves Yifan all alone. It’s the usual scene of a grumpy Yifan making milk for the kitten, grumbling about unfairness. “Always stealing his attention away from me,” He mumbles, frowning deeply as he scoops two spoons of milk powder from the jar, “Do you think I’ll get jealous?” To be honest, he  _is_  jealous. Yifan is just in denial.

 

“Milk’s done!”

 

He shouts from the kitchen. Junmyeon’s face pops into his sight few minutes later. Yifan smiles. Junmyeon heads straight towards him. Yifan’s grin widens. Just when he thought his boyfriend is going to give him a kiss (he already has his arms wide open), Junmyeon drops on his knees next to him. Yifan shifts his gaze down only to see him feeding the cat, pouring the glass of milk carefully into Snow’s bowl.

 

Embarrassed to the extent and feeling genuinely upset, Yifan quickly lowers his arms before stomping his way out. When he’s halfway showering, there’s a knock on the door. He doesn’t pay any attention to it.  _“Fan?”_  Yifan ignores the voice which called his pet name. He wants to have his time sulking. When he hears the door opening, only then he turns to face him. He’s so used of not locking the bathroom door.

 

“Hey, baby.”

 

Yifan rolls his eyes as he looks away, back to washing his shampooed hair. Junmyeon lets out a deep breath. He knows that Yifan is upset or more precisely, jealous. “Fan…” He joins the taller male under the shower without discarding his clothes. When he’s right behind the taller, Junmyeon strokes his palm over Yifan’s broad back with leisure. He feels the male shivering just by the slightest touch.

 

“Hey,” He finally stands in front of him, smiling cheekily. “What do you want,” Yifan feigns seriousness but on the inside, he’s internally thanking the gods that Junmyeon is here. “Still upset, baby?” Junmyeon purposely stands a little closer as he cradles his tall boyfriend’s jaw, his other hand nestling on his hip. Yifan wants to kiss him so badly but he doesn’t want to give in that easily after what he has been through.

 

“I’m almost done,” Yifan gently pushes the smaller’s hands away, hoping that Junmyeon won’t let him go. “But I’m not done with you,” Junmyeon has that sultry voice as he stops the taller with an arm around his middle. Yifan is getting a tad too hot all over his face, anticipating more, “Not done with what?” Junmyeon’s lips stretches into a seductive smile, peering up to him sensually, “This.”

 

Junmyeon connects their mouths together. Yifan’s stubbornness automatically crumbles as he pulls his boyfriend close to his chest. After showering together, both are literally glowing. Yifan wants to display more of his passion so he drags the shorter to the bed. Once he gets a lap full of Junmyeon, he kisses his boyfriend without delay before Junmyeon can say anything. Junmyeon isn’t surprised.

 

He chuckles instead as they pull away for air, knowing how much Yifan must have missed this. He replies with equal energy after framing the taller’s face tenderly, his arms looping around Yifan’s neck minutes later, euphoria still running through their veins. But when a meow reverberates into the bedroom filled with pants and soft murmurs of each other’s names, Junmyeon totally stops.

 

He leaps away from Yifan and pads to where Snow is, swiftly carrying the cat into his arms, cooing over the fluffy animal. Yifan isn’t satisfied but his cravings of Junmyeon has been fulfilled. Well, for now. His fond gaze lands on Junmyeon who’s walking towards the mattress with Snow in his arms. “Stop looking at me like that,” Junmyeon laughs softly after he’s next to the taller who’s still staring.

 

“You’re the one to blame, why are you so beautiful?”

 

A pretty pink tints over Junmyeon’s cheeks by the question-like comment. A gentle slap lands on Yifan’s shoulder before a shy Junmyeon mocks anger, “Shut up.” Before Yifan can even steal a kiss from the red cheeked Junmyeon, Snow beats it to him by meowing loudly. Yifan has to roll his eyes as he moves away because Junmyeon has his full attention to the cat now.

 

“Yes, baby? Do you want me to pet you?”

 

Jealousy clouds Yifan at once because did his boyfriend just call the cat as  _baby?_  “Can’t sleep?” Snow meows even louder which only annoys Yifan even more. “I think he’s hungry,” Junmyeon caresses the kitten’s head before leaning down to kiss above its eyes, “I hope we still have cat food—” “But we have to wake up early for work tomorrow,” Yifan interrupts illogically, earning him a questioning raise of Junmyeon’s brow.

 

“What does that have to do with me feeding Snow?”

 

There’s that snappy tone of his boyfriend’s again whenever he gets overprotective of the kitten. Yifan honestly feels intimidated. He also feels greatly jealous. After having a staring contest with Snow constantly meowing for attention, Yifan surrenders. He turns away as he prepares to sleep. Junmyeon doesn’t say anything as he gets down from the bed, Snow trailing beside him, its tail brushing against his leg.

 

In the middle of the night, Snow climbs onto Yifan’s face for the umpteenth time. Yifan is too tired to be annoyed. He simply moves the kitten away to Junmyeon’s side before he continues sleeping. Snow blinks at the tall human not muttering nonsense this time. The sleeping Yifan somehow curls to Junmyeon’s side minutes later. Junmyeon turns his head to the warmth in his sleep.

 

Throwing an arm across Junmyeon’s torso, Yifan scoots even closer until he’s pressed against his boyfriend, nosing onto his temple unconsciously, a tender smile settling on his mouth. The kitten is witnessing every second of the humans’ movements, its ears adorably perking up at the sight. Once it listens to the humans snoring, it walks to be in the middle and snuggles itself between the little space between the humans’ stomachs. It continues dozing there, satisfied by the warmth.

 

+++

 

Yifan has had enough. He has had enough of the Snow’s antics. It has been almost two months. The kitten has grown as well as its mischievousness. He thinks he’s going to go crazy because Snow has been riling him up until he can’t stay quiet anymore. He can’t count how many times Snow has waked him up in the middle of the night from climbing on his face. Junmyeon knows this, but he isn’t even scolding the cat!

 

He’s supposed to train it, isn’t he? Moreover, his allergies has been acting up. He has gotten a fever because of Snow’s dropping fur. There are fur all over on his washed clothes. Snow has been messing around in his wardrobe so most of his clothes are full of its fur. Even on the ones he wears for work! But most of all, Junmyeon himself has been paying unnecessary amount of attention to the cat.

 

He can’t even get a proper kiss from his boyfriend without Snow interrupting them with meowing for attention. He’s going to tell Junmyeon everything Snow did to him tonight. “Junmyeon—” “We’re out of groceries. Can you do me a favour?” Yifan blinks, a bit distant for a moment because of the sudden interruption, “Yeah? What is it?” And how come he hasn’t noticed they’re out of groceries?

 

“I’ll be going to the market so please take care of Snow?”

 

As if on cue, the cat appears meowing softly into the foyer, heading towards Junmyeon’s way. Yifan is about to say no, he can’t and he won’t but when he sees Junmyeon wearing his long coat, there’s no way his boyfriend will accept his answer. “Just feed him milk if he meows too much,” Junmyeon simply informs states as he wears his shoes. “But Junmyeon—” Snow mewls loudly next to Junmyeon’s leg.

 

“I’ll be out just for a while, I’m not leaving you forever,” Junmyeon scratches the back of Snow’s ear, earning a loud purr, “Be good to Yifan, hm?” Snow bites down on the hem of his coat just after he takes a step forward to the door. Yifan observes the scene with silence. An odd feeling— something akin to adoration?— spreads across his chest. “Snow, come on,” Junmyeon sighs as he squats in front of the kitten, petting it here and there.

 

The cat tries to stand on its hind legs, wanting the human to come closer. Junmyeon finally understands the meaning behind this, “Ah, you want a kiss?” Yifan can’t believe what he’s witnessing. It’s as if Junmyeon is comforting their child. The tips of his ears burns just by the thought. Snow finally lets Junmyeon go after getting kiss on its head. It then swivels behind. Yifan and the four month old Snow exchange stares, an unreadable gaze sent to each other with pure silence.

 

The taller male shifts his sight away to the TV, watching a random variety show. He mentally prepares himself the things to talk to Junmyeon later after he’s home. Just when he’s about to change the channel, a small source of warmth lands itself on the back of his hand which is holding onto the control. It’s Snow. Since when the cat has taken a spot next to him? Not wanting to know, Yifan stares down to it.

 

It’s quietly looking into his eyes. Yifan feels offended for no obvious reason, “What?” He rests his hand on his lap after succeeding to shift the channel, now showing breaking news. Snow suddenly takes its seat atop of his lap, surprising the hell out of him. The cat hasn’t ever gotten near him at all before. The closest was, well, climbing on his face very night. Yifan closes his eyes as he sighs out loud.

 

He lifts the four month old kitten by caging its small torso, his fingertips meeting its scruff, the kitten’s front legs dangling over his thumbs, hind legs resting on his thighs. He gazes deeply into both of its blue-rimmed eyes. The fluffy animal is doing the same, its ears drooping backwards, tail swishing from side to side. Yifan brings it closer until they’re at eye level, frowning deeply as he tries to fight the urge to voice out the kitten is indeed cute.

 

“What’s so special about you, huh? Are you planning to steal Junmyeon away from me?”

 

They gaze into each other’s eyes for a good few seconds. Snow suddenly mewls with its eyes closed, accepting defeat. The sound and the sight oddly melts Yifan’s heart like magic, but he isn’t having it. “What, are you trying to win my heart with your cuteness?” The kitten tilts its head as it resumes staring at the human, ears erect in confusion. “Don’t look at me like that,” Yifan grumbles, now forehead to forehead with Snow.

 

He tries his hardest to resist the urge to coo at the soft animal. The kitten head-butts his cheekbone out of nowhere before it purrs. After a few months of competition, as Yifan likes to put it that way, he surrenders. His heart totally melts by Snow’s adorableness. He croons at the animal as he brings it close to his chest, feeling the vibrations of its purrs. Snow is the most adorable little thing in this planet.

 

No wonder Junmyeon is so attached to this cat. “You’re cold?” It meows again after Yifan settles it on his lap. He starts petting its head and Snow begins to purr more out of delight, satisfied by the affection from the tall human. “Hey,” Yifan calls after a few minutes of comfortable silence between them, fondling the back of Snow’s right ear to get its attention, “Do you want to hear how Junmyeon and I met?”

 

Snow lifts its small head, staring at the human with interest. Yifan’s face brightens at the attention, “It all started when he accidentally splashed his coffee onto me.” One of the cat’s ears flickers, as if it’s surprised by the fact. Yifan raises both of his brows momentarily, “I know, right? He apologized but I didn’t accept his apology because I wore my most expensive shirt that day.” Snow throws him a judging look where Yifan doesn’t take notice since he’s laughing.

 

“We both stormed off from the shop after shouting at each other. The next day, we bumped again at the same café. We started to hate each other because we tend to accidentally bump into each other.”

 

Snow rests its chin onto his clothed stomach, peering up to him with attentiveness. Yifan takes this cue to continue, stroking the kitten’s body, “We had to suck up the fact we had to meet each other every day because we’re regulars. The baristas kind of made a bet within themselves that we were gonna get together. I would’ve laughed back then.” Snow curls even closer, pressing its small body against the human’s stomach for warmth.

 

Yifan resumes caressing it and also his story, “You should’ve seen Junmyeon’s face when I asked him out after a few weeks. We got along quite well than we expected.” He scratches Snow’s chin, the kitten’s head tilting upwards as it purrs, “We had our first kiss under the rain.” Snow bites onto his finger and Yifan yelps. “What was that for?” He whines, rubbing at the bite before he takes a look at the kitty.

 

Snow looks kind of…

 

Jealous?

 

Its ears are in sideways, tail swishing wildly, eyeing him sharply. Yifan stifles a stupid giggle. It looks like he isn’t the only one who has been jealous all this time. “Aww, you jealous, kitty?” Another bite on his forearm this time. “Okay, okay, I’m sorry!” Yifan cuddles the kitten close to his chest, leaving a peck on its head before petting it. Snow finally relaxes by the soft touches and the human’s warmth.

 

By the time Junmyeon returns home, both of them are dozing on the sofa. Yifan is flat on his back, Snow sleeping comfily on the taller’s torso. Junmyeon blinks twice at the sight. “How adorable,” He coos softly after he nears them. After taking off his coat and placing the bags into the refrigerator, he returns to the lounge while setting the camera app on his phone. Satisfied taking dozens of photos, he settles the phone on the coffee table before waking them up for dinner with a pleased smile on his mouth.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Alright. I hope you remember what I said.”

 

Snow purrs as Yifan pets its head. It’s been a couple of months already and the cat has shown drastic changes of growing. Yifan misses it being small but it’s still cute no matter what size it is so he doesn’t think too much of it. “Give Junmyeon the red paper bag  _after_  I got out of shower, okay?” He emphasizes every word of his so that Snow will understand. The cat has been into lots of training with him and Junmyeon so it understands what they’re saying.

 

Snow is really good with tricks too. “I believe in you,” Yifan pets on its body as he’s ready to have a shower. “Meow,” Snow squishes its small face into the tall human’s palm as a reply. Yifan beams. He has a day off today. Junmyeon unfortunately had to go for work. He must be minutes from home now. Yifan hopes his boyfriend will love the surprise. With a nervous sigh, he walks into the toilet.

 

“I’m home!”

 

Junmyeon shouts loud enough for both of them to hear. No response. Junmyeon scans the house with one glance. It feels so empty. He trudges inside, peering at the couch. No one. He then brings himself to the kitchen with hesitance, feeling something is off. There’s still no one. “Yifan?” Nothing. “Snow?” When he still gets no answer, he becomes afraid. “Stop playing games and come out,” Junmyeon orders even though his voice wavers at the end.

 

These two has never pulled an act like this before. Ever since Yifan and Snow got along well a couple of months ago, both are inseparable. It’s as if both of them are spending their unspent two months together to make it up. “Guys, don’t so this to me,” Junmyeon’s voice comes out as a whine as he opens the door to the store only to find no one inside. Junmyeon takes a sprint upstairs. He lingers his hold on the knob as a bad thought fills his head.

 

Did someone break in?

 

But he’s sure the main door was locked before he came in… Pushing the door open with a loud swing, a startled noise catches his attention. The source of the sound is there on the middle of the bed. “Hey there,” Junmyeon greets the cat with a pat on its head, the animal purring seconds later as it leans to his touch, “Why weren’t you at downstairs?” Snow turns its head to the bathroom and Junmyeon follows the cat’s gaze.

 

They can hear water running inside. A soft chortle passes his mouth as he ruffles the cat’s body, “You’re so attached to Yifan already. Are you making me jealous now?” His exhaustion is whisked away as he talks about his day to Snow. The cat purrs as it listens, its eyes never leaving its owner. “I wonder what’s Yifan taking so long,” Junmyeon glances at the bathroom door before to Snow. The fluffy animal does the same, its tail moving side to side with unease.

 

Junmyeon continues talking about how glad he is that his boyfriend and Snow aren’t fighting for his attention anymore. Snow’s patience has ran thin. The cat jumps off the mattress, surprising Junmyeon a little. “Snow, you can’t mess up Yifan’s wardrobe,” Junmyeon raises his voice a little as the cat opens the cupboard easily with its paw, just like how it did months before to rile up the taller male.

 

Junmyeon is about to scold the cat but not until he sees it bringing something. It’s a red paper bag. Snow leaps back onto the bed and settles next to Junmyeon, meowing for a few times after placing the unseen thing near him. Junmyeon is clueless. What is this red bag doing in Yifan’s wardrobe? Why does it look so fancy and expensive? When Junmyeon peers into it, he immediately leans away after taking a glimpse of it. Is he dreaming?

 

“Snow, you’re supposed to bring in the surprise after I tell him ‘bout my job…”

 

Junmyeon blinks twice by the source of the voice. He gapes at his half-nude boyfriend who just came out fresh from the shower, his towel draping on his wet shoulders. Yifan sends him a sheepish smile as if he’s embarrassed of being caught. But Junmyeon assumes he’s still dreaming. “What’s happening?” He blurts out, a little confused and a little scared, staring down to the cat and back to Yifan again.

 

Snow somehow senses the human’s distress. It head-butts Junmyeon’s opened palm. Said male peers down to the cat and pets it, eyes back on the taller. Yifan heads to his boyfriend’s way after ruffling his hair with the dry towel. He crouches next to the bed where Junmyeon is, facing him. “I got you a surprise,” He retrieves the small red paper bag and sinks a hand into it to bring out the tiny white leather box where it looks like white chocolate at first glance before he shows it to his boyfriend.

 

Yifan smiles warmly, covering his anxiousness as he looks straight into Junmyeon’s trembling orbs, “Junmyeon, will you marry me?” Junmyeon gazes at the box as Yifan opens it, revealing a simple gold ring which is absolutely his taste, tucked between the soft black cushion. He has voiced out about his preference before that simple ones are better because they’re easier to take care of.

 

Snow lets out a meow as it stares at the humans in wonder. Junmyeon stares down to it again but this time, with tears in his eyes. “Jun?” Upon hearing the pet name, he brings his gaze upwards to Yifan who looks so uncomfortable by the silence. “Do you really have to ask?” Junmyeon glares at him with a blush, a few tears already trailing down to his pink cheeks. Yifan chortles at the sight, scooting closer with a knee on the floor before he reaches out for his hand, “You must answer the question, Jun. There’s a witness among us.”

 

Both of them look at their cat. Snow’s cat ears perks up at this, its tail curling up in curiosity. Junmyeon sniffles before a soft chuckle slips out from his mouth. The situation is so funny and so cute at the same time. Yifan continues to wait as he sees Junmyeon wiping off his tears with the hem of his sweater sleeves. He can’t help but to think Junmyeon looks like a cat. Except that his boyfriend doesn’t have cat ears and a tail.

 

“Yes, silly,” Junmyeon finally gives his answer with a teary smile. Yifan beams out of relief and happiness. He proceeds to take his hand, taking out the ring and slotting it around Junmyeon’s ring finger. Both have pleasant smiles on their lips as they stare at the jewelry. Snow stands up on its hind legs before it nudges Junmyeon’s spread out hand where the ring is, as if it wants to have a look on it.

 

Junmyeon laughs softly before carrying the little animal to the air, “Were you that excited to show me the surprise, hm?” Yifan gets on the bed, settling next to his now fiancé who gives him space to sit before carefully taking the cat away from Junmyeon’s hold, “You’re lucky it didn’t end well, lil guy.” Junmyeon pouts as he leans his head against his arm, staring at their cat fondly, “What do you mean by that? You know I won’t reject you.”

 

Snow wriggles from Yifan’s grip, wanting to be with Junmyeon. “Oh you still want to be with him even though I’ve warmed up to you?” Yifan grumpily grumbles to their cat, missing Junmyeon’s statement. Junmyeon only laughs by his now fiancé’s hurtful expression where he’s obviously faking it. “Maybe you took your time too long in the shower until he couldn’t wait anymore,” Junmyeon pets Snow’s head, giving a little scratch behind its cat ears after that.

 

Yifan only huffs before he nestles his chin on his boyfriend’s right shoulder sulkily. He pats the cat until it sleeps on Junmyeon’s lap. Junmyeon brushes his lips against Yifan’s dried hair as he questions, “So are we going to be parents for Snow now?” Yifan chuckles fondly at the fiancé’s question. That doesn’t sound bad. He lifts his head from Junmyeon’s shoulder and stares at him, copying Junmyeon’s fond smile, “I guess so.” He kisses Junmyeon.

 


End file.
